Windows to the Soul
by octaviuscprime
Summary: April Evans and her best friend Taylor Kyle are definitely Transformers fans. We can relate to that, can't we? And they both dream that somehow, they could actually meet the real bots. Sound familiar? What if Optimus Prime showed up one day, practically in your backyard? April and Taylor recount their strange story with the wise and noble Optimus Prime. M because of criminal acts.
1. Prologue

**AN: Yay! I finally made it back home and to Internet access! If you've seen my story "Anything for You," then you might know about the poll I mentioned in a note at the end of Chapter 10. If you haven't, that's okay. The poll is for readers who would rather me spend more time and concentration on their favorite story. I promise that I will never abandon either story though. This story is of course, an Optimus Prime story, mixed with various OCs. I haven't decided yet if there will be pairings, but if there are, I promise that there will not be any slash. Windows to the Soul started out as an extremely annoying plot bunny, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. So, here I am. I'm sorry if you think that this prologue is to short. I never write long prologues and this story is meant to begin as a retelling by a character. If you spot any mistakes, or have questions, just PM me or write a review. Reviews are always welcome. **

Before we begin, let's get something straight. I am not, and never have been a risk-taker. It was not my idea to go to the street race that night, I put all the blame on Taylor, my best friend. See, her dad street races and she's been waiting for her turn to be behind the wheel of some souped up car, racing at break-neck speeds, leaving all the other racers in her figurative dust. That night was supposed to be the first time she raced, and also the first time I've ever witnessed a race. The cops made sure that that didn't happen, as well as making sure that my first experience with street racing was a perfect one. Yep, I got those shiny handcuffs slapped onto my wrists, an enjoyable ride downtown, and a flattering picture that I'll be sure to send to all my relatives on a Christmas card. _Whoo-hoo._

But the fun didn't stop there. After my lawyer, who also happens to be my dad, the great J. P. Evans bailed me out of jail the next morning, I got dropped off at my place, heavily loaded with guilt. When I called the office where I worked as a paralegal, they kindly informed me that my boss would like to see me as soon as I got in the door. When I did get there, Mr. Davies asked me about my night. Somehow, word had gotten around that Evan's daughter had been arrested. My desk had to be cleaned out before noon.

So. I was an ex paralegal, with a looming court date, and a disappointed father. Then, my life changed. I didn't really expect to run into the Leader of the Autobots, but really, who would have? In DC, where the Transformers were a work of fiction. In this universe?

-April

**For anyone that plans on answering the poll, it will be posted after chapter 1 of this story and chapter 11 of AfY are put up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, first you read a teeny little prologue and then you get slapped in the face with this monster. Action scenes are something I used to be able to do very well, but I've lost the inspiration I had when I started writing my very own novel. Don't throw things please! So, yea. The poll is now up. Pretty sure AfY readers should know what to do by now if you've read Chapter 10 and 11. ****Let's get to it now, shall we?  
**

~0~0~

"Hide Sam!" Optimus Prime yelled into the forest around him. A fleeting glimpse of the human boy assured him that if he distracted his nemesis, Megatron, long enough, the boy would be safe.

He rolled over Megatron and righted himself. Throwing his fist into the warlord's faceplates, he turned around to attack but Megatron grabbed his middle and forced him to the ground. He got up and pushed the other away then grabbed a large tree, ripping it out of the ground by it's roots. He swung it at Megatron. "Weak", he growled as Megatron swayed on his pedes.

As he recovered from the blow, Optimus came up behind him and punched his fist into his backstruts. "Puny, waste of of metal!"

Megatron tried to get clear to shoot but was met with Optimus' fists again.

"Junkyard-"

Optimus cut off his words and abruptly found himself on his back. He heard Megatron call for his Decepticons with a hoarse voice.

Grindor and Starscream flew through the air and dropped down, breaking trees.

It became a game of keep-away as Sam ran and Optimus tried to distract the Decepticons.

"There is another source of energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it," Megatron said and kicked Optimus in the faceplates knocking him to the ground.

Optimus tried to get up but was shot back down. The Decepticons converged on him and Megatron fired up his fusion cannon. The blast from the cannon threw him back several feet. He ungraciously spit molted metal out of his mouth plates.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked and advanced toward Optimus slowly.

Optimus got up and prepared to attack again. "You'll never stop at one," he growled and sheathed his dual swords. "I'll take you all on!"

He tore through the 'Cons ripping off Grindor's blades and slicing everywhere. He cut off Starscream's arm, eliciting screams of pain from the seeker. Jumping on to Grindor, he switched his swords for his hooks and pulled the 'Con's face apart.

"Piece of tin," he said after jumping to the ground.

~0~0~

_In a place not far from the forest where Optimus Prime fought, or from anywhere in the universe really, thirteen beings stood in a circle, watching. Shadows were cast from a luminescent pool of blue energon in the middle of the circle, onto the bodies. Beyond the circle was an indistinct_ _expanse of what looked like a dead world._

_One spoke in a deep, rumbling voice. "He does not have to die Prima, you know this."_

_The one called Prima watched the scene before him intently. "I do, but the boy needs to realize what he has inside of him. It is imperative to the continuation of our race."_

_Another, smaller being stomped his ped. "But the Prime does not need to die! I wouldn't expect you to know why we're against this since you've never spent time in the well of all-sparks"-_

_"That is correct Vector, I've never been inside the well, but I do know why you oppose sending Optimus there. I created it. It is imperfect though, without Primus' power."_

_Vector folded his arms. "Yes, slag well good of a job you did!"_

_The first being who had spoken cleared his vocalizer. "Vector, desist. We will dispute this like civilized mechs and femmes, if we intend to ever agree on anything.''_

_The being beside him nodded approvingly. "Alchemist is right, and I would like to propose an alternate plan that should make everyone happy. Prima?"_

_"Go ahead Solus."_

_"I propose that instead of killing the Prime, we simply transport him to another dimension until Prima gives the okay, then transport him back." Solus waited patiently for the group to talk it over._

_"I like it it," one said._

_Another looked at him aghast. "You're not serious! It's insane!"_

_"To some degree yes, but it could be tweaked."_

_"True, it is Solus' idea," a rather large being put in._

_Prima rubbed the bridge of his nose plates. "It could work, but we'd have to do something about Optimus' body suddenly teleporting away, leaving nothing but empty space."_

_Solus waved her servo dismissively. "So I'll construct a drone with his exact frame build and we can switch him out with the ersatz."_

_Prima thought about it then asked "very well, but where do we send him?"_

_A being who had remained silent until now took a large intake from across the circle. His optics glowed white for just a nano-click, then reverted back to blue._

_Prima looked at him. "Trion?"_

_"We must send him to the Antipodal dimension," Alpha Trion said, in a voice deep with authority.  
_

_Questioning Alpha Trion was unprecedented, so Prima reluctantly said a prayer to Primus, their creator and dismissed the group. They faded into the darkness, leaving him to gaze upon their brother._

~0~0~

Back in the forest, Optimus Prime called for Sam, not noticing Megatron sneaking up behind him.

"Sam! Where are you-arrrghhhh!"

Megatron drove his saber in Prime's back, spearing his spark chamber. Prime jerked and Megatron transformed the saber into a cannon and fired it while still inside Prime's chassis. Flaming pieces flew away and Prime hit the ground with a thud. As Sam yelled his name and the Autobots finally arrived, his optics faded to black.

~0~0~

I need coffee, I thought to myself. Maybe I could think better with some coffee. I was trying to fill in a crossword puzzle from the local Washington, DC newspaper, and trying to figure out the questions that had me stumped.

I thought them over again as I prepared the coffee. Maybe number ten is chickens..._wait_, nope.

I turned on the coffee maker and walked back to my dining room where the paper sat. You're not going to look at the answers, I told myself. Staring at the paper I wondered why I bothered. Crossword puzzles were part of my morning schedule. Wake up, get ready for work, eat breakfast over a crossword, leave for the grindstone. Now that I didn't have a job I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I could go for a walk, look at the job section of the paper, or even read, but something was nagging at me to go to the office. I suppose it was because I'd had a strict routine, but I fantasized that if I just walked by the building a few times, Davies would come outside and welcome me back with a million apologies. It had been an okay job, and a great paying one too, but the reality was, that it was gone forever. Maybe I could get a job at my Dad's office, if-well. I didn't want to think about a bad outcome at my court trial. Today was Monday and I could just see my Dad sitting in his office, nursing coffee while staring with his hard gray eyes at the calendar on his desk.

I look a lot like Dad. We have the same light golden blond hair, the same eyes, the same nose, and the same stubbornness that creates a rift between us. That rift has been there a long time.

A noise in the kitchen distracted me. The coffee maker was smoking and the smoke alarm had gone off, making it's headache inducing wails. I grabbed a chair and stood on it to reach the alarm, and took out the battery. The wailing stopped and I jumped down off the chair to unplug the coffee maker and open a window to air out the room. "You know what? I'm going to Starbucks," I said to my fridge.

No response. Well, if the fridge didn't object...

~0~0~

A semi truck sitting in an alley came to life. It's engine pierced the air then died back down. The CB radio inside the cab crackled and a voice rumbled out, barely audible among the static. **"Optimus Prime requesting assistance. Any Autobots listening, please reply. I repeat, Optimus Prime requesting assistance, any Autobots listening please reply."** The radio made no other noise. The driver's side door opened and a man stepped out. He had brown hair in a buzz cut and a stained royal blue t-shirt and tight blue jeans plastered to a hard, muscular body. Surreal blue eyes glanced over the alley. Scarred hands picked up a copy of an out-dated magazine.

"Still on Earth," the man said in a blood chilling baritone. He looked at the semi. A stunning red and blue paint job was barely visible in the shadow of the alley. Dents were scattered across the frame but it was still a very nice truck.

The man suddenly turned his head to the the street. A police officer stood there with a hand almost lazily resting on his belt. "You alright?"

The man faked a smile. "I can't complain," he said easily.

The officer nodded to the truck and asked, "she yours?" and stepped into the alley.

Patting the side of the semi, the man grinned. "Yep, she's mine."

"What're you doing parking her in here? Most truckers park over in the old supermarket lot," the officer asked suspiciously.

The man stopped grinning. His hand slid off the truck and was stuck in a pocket. "I like to park her here because I'm waiting for a friend."

"Where's your friend coming from?"

"His home."

"Where's he live?"

"A couple streets over."

The officer leaned back on his heels and smiled widely. "What's your name?"

"Peter Furst," the man replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Well Mr. Furst, I'd like to see some I.D. if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The man took his hand out of his pocket, holding a worn wallet. He picked out a driver's license and handed it to the officer.

The officer looked at the picture and the name on the license and told the man, "stay put," then turned around and walked out of the alley.

When he was out of sight, the man looked around to make sure no one was watching, and disappeared into thin air.

The dented semi started and immediately lurched forward. The officer heard the truck start and ran to the entrance of the alley but was forced to jump out of the way as the semi turned onto the street. Sirens switched on and a black and white SUV followed the truck.

The cab of the semi was empty except for the out-dated magazine that had been picked up by the man. It sat innocently on the passenger seat. The steering turned without guiding hands, the gear stick shifted automatically, and the CB seemed to think for itself and switched on, broadcasting the same plea as before. "Optimus Prime, requesting assistance. Any Autobots-"

The semi jerked right, down a narrow street and the cars chasing it braked hard and swung around the curb.

A few minutes of twisting and turning, and the police were left behind. The truck slowed down and turned into another alley.

~0~0~

I sat in my car in the Starbucks parking lot. A black coffee sat in the cup holder. Across the street, behind a gas station, I could see the building that I, since yesterday, could never step in again with dignity. My phone rang and I picked it up without tearing my eyes away from the building.

"Hello," I said, secretly hoping it was Davies.

"April, I'd like you to come to my office today, 9:15."

I sighed. It was my Dad. He was probably going to offer me a job, that or beg me to go back to school to become a lawyer. He'd succeeded in molding my brother exactly how he wanted him. Jerry Jr. was his father's partner in the law firm of Evans and Evans. I had made it to a job as a paralegal before I'd decided I wasn't going to be what my father wanted me to be. Sadly, my career in photography almost instantly flopped. Of course, I would have never found a job in this city if I hadn't been_ Evan's _daughter, so now there's some unwritten agreement between us that I come running whenever he summons me. Usually he has a job opening hanging over my head like bait on a hook.

I sighed into the phone. "Yes."

Dad pretended that I hadn't mumbled. "Good, and bring me a coffee too, please. This secretary your brother hired hasn't made a coffee before in her life."

He hung up and I rolled my eyes. Dad must have had a sixth sense for coffee. The secretary probably could make coffee, just not good enough for my father. Jerry'd recently took over the hiring and so far has hired five people that Dad would have lock the doors on.

I turned the key and started up my blue Honda Accord. It was a 2009 model, and a coupe. No way was I offering my car up for carpooling services. But that wasn't a problem anymore. My dream car though was probably a Camaro like Bumblebee. I'd heard he got upgraded for the third movie and I couldn't wait to see it in action.

I pulled into the drive thru line and watched the street. A few police sirens came on a few blocks away by that was normal for DC. I turned on my radio to drown them out. I hummed along until the car in front of me pulled up. I turned the volume all the way down and gave the lady my order. A medium sized mint flavored coffee for Dad and then I was on my way.

Traffic was surprisingly light and I got to the parking garage across from Dad's office in good time. His coffee in my hand, I walked to the elevator. I wondered what I would do until my court date. Two weeks separated that day and today. Sure, I knew I was overplaying the whole thing. But I was nervous about being in a court room with my dad. That was something I'd never done before. I figured I could get away with laying low until I got that over with.

The elevator doors opened and I gave my self a minute to remember where I was. The ground floor had some light flooding in but it still wasn't that great. I walked out into the sun, nearly blinded myself, and told myself to try and move more gracefully to the crosswalk.

A huge semi caught my attention though, as it turned into a spot between the parking garage and the neighboring building. The sun had shined on the chrome that was everywhere on the truck and I wondered if that had shined into my eyes and made my brain think I saw something that wasn't there. I immediately thought that I was seeing things.

I followed it just to make sure and peered into the alley. Dumbstruck, I slowly moved closer to it. It was red with blue flames, and looked just like the Optimus Prime truck from the movies. It was covered in scratches and dents.

When I was just about to run my hand over a dent, someone grabbed me from behind. They squeezed my arm strongly, and I tried to spin around. I opened my mouth to scream but my mouth was covered with a large hand.

"Give me your designation," the person-a man-whispered behind me and took his hand away from my mouth.

I closed my eyes and tried to think. His voice sounded familiar, but he was whispering so I couldn't tell who it reminded me of. Who was this guy? Why did he say designation...?

The man shook me. "What is you're designation, Decepticon?"

My eyes widened. Now I knew who that voice belonged to. My eyes traveled to the semi. Another shake and I fought to get away. "I'm not a Decepticon!"

He let go of me and I turned to look at him. A spitting image of how I always imagined he looked. He pointed to my neck. "You are wearing their brand. Do not lie to me," he said. _Right._ Dangerous guy. Too bad my own logic had escaped me, or I'd be screaming for help.

I looked down at my Decepticon logo necklace that I now regretted putting on. Crap, I thought and nodded quickly. "I'm just a fan, lot's of fans wear the Decepticon brand...But I'm guessing you don't know what I'm talking about. But, I'm human, I swear. Scan me."

The man relaxed but still had a permenant frown. "I cannot scan you, but I believe you. How do you know about the Decepticons? Can you tell me how I got here?"

I gaped and made a strange noise in my throat. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you are Optimus?"

He nodded. "Correct. Optimus Prime, and you are?" He stuck out an awkward hand.

I smiled weakly and shook his hand. "April. I'm sorry, but I've never met a Cybertronian before, and I really need a moment."

He looked a little alarmed and kept hold of my hand. I suspected that I looked ready to run for the hills.

"Are you alright? Perhaps you should sit down? Or do you think you need medical assistance?"

I shook my head. "This is real. This is real," I repeated to myself.

Optimus took that as a bad sign and pulled me to the passenger side door of the semi. "I feel like I should take you somewhere where you can calm down. Where would you like to go?"

I took a few deep breaths. "Will you leave?"

"Do you wish it?"

"No," I replied, suddenly thinking clearer. He needed help, and we need to find out how he showed up in DC. Sure, hitching a ride with a supposedly fictional character seemed a little crazy, but something told me I needed to go with him. So against my better judgement, I allowed myself to be ushered into the cab of the semi.

I shut the door and waited for Optimus to walk around the truck and get into the driver's seat. The truck started on it's own though and I frantically looked out the window for Optimus.

The CB radio switched on. "I apologize, I prefer to leave the holoform while I'm driving, to better concentrate on what I'm doing," it said in Optimus' voice.

I jumped. Of course, I should have realized that the human was not Optimus. I really was shaken. I folded my hands in my lap, careful not to move in the seat or touch anything. No need to embarrass myself right away.

The semi- I mean, Optimus- backed out of the alley and thundered down the road. I watched my Dad's building disappear in the rear view mirror. Dad will be mad when I don't show up. I suddenly remembered the coffee. Where did it go? A vision of me dropping it when Optimus grabbed me came to mind.

Optimus spoke up, hesitantly. "Where should I drive to?"

I wondered if my driveway at home was big enough. Nope. Where could we go? Anyone'd have to be stupid not to recognize this truck and wonder why it's "owner" sounded so weird. Taylor could help. It's her dream to meet a Cybertronian, I had to introduce her to Optimus. Since she's as big of a freak as I am she could help Optimus too. That and Optimus might actually take me to a hospital, and as much fun as it would be to explain to a doctor that Optimus Prime had scared the beejeezus out of me, I didn't think I needed I needed any more attention.

"Follow my directions, turn left up ahead," I told him.

We changed lanes and turned onto a side street. I started wondering about how Taylor would react. I figured it would be okay because Taylor is a rock compared to me. But there was that time I accidentally almost ran her over and she screamed cusses at me for an hour. _Uh-oh._ A bad feeling started growing in the pit of my stomach.

~0~0~

If you get lost in DC, you would eventually end up in the poverty stricken streets that those on Capitol Hill preferred to keep hidden behind a curtain. I, Taylor Kyle, grew up on these streets and gained a valuable knowledge of the world. My choices have not always been for the best, but they were the only choices I had.

I met April when her dad represented my dad in court. My dad has built a small empire with a structure made of fast cars and illegal nitrous sales. He has a reputation of being quick to anger, and a deep hunger for speed. But I know that underneath his outer shell, he is a pretty mellow guy. He only wants what's best for me, and he will go to any length to make sure of that, though he knows what he does is wrong, it's the only thing he can do. Actually though, after his tangle with the law, he's downsized a lot.

I work in the parts store and garage that we run as a front. One garage is built into the same building as the parts store, but another is behind the store, next to our house. That garage has a driveway connecting to a back road, and no one else lives on that road so nobody notices the cars being brought in during the night.

I was sitting on the porch, having nothing to do since Dad had taken over for the morning in the store. A police scanner was on top of the table beside me and I had it on for what my Dad called "easy listening."

The dispatcher was talking and I listened in boredom.

"Description is a semi, Peterbilt 379, red and blue flame paint job. Any units near Washington Avenue, respond."

I jumped out of my seat. Officers replied to the dispatcher but I wasn't listening. "Are you serious? Optimus Prime is running from the cops!"

I shook my head in disbelief and switched off the scanner. "Maybe Micheal Bay is going on a joy ride."

Still grinning, I went out the screen door and walked to the shop to see if my dad needed anything.

The store had shelves along the wall and one long shelf standing in the middle of the room. The counter was by the door to the right. My dad was Latino, like me, and he wore a dark blue T-shirt that he had ordered for store employees. He had long dark brown hair that he kept in a ponytail and he always wore jeans, except on special occasions. I know because there's a picture of him and my mom on their wedding day. He was wearing a suit.

My mom wasn't here because she had to go to her mother's home in North Carolina. According to the doctor, Grandma had a few months left and Mom wanted to be there for her. She usually runs the garage when she's here. She also has beautiful raven-black hair that I've tried to get by dying my brown hair. It's close but not quite the same shade.

When I opened the back door to the shop, my dad held up his palm.

"No, I don't need your help Taylor. Go back to the house."

I ignored him and grabbed a broom from a closet.

"Taylor, I agreed to let you have the day to yourself."

"Yes," I said. "And I was willing to leave you by yourself, but that was before you smacked your head on the shelf while restocking."

My dad gave me an exasperated look. "Just like your mother. No faith."

I finished sweeping what little dirt there was on the floor and joined him at the counter. "Fine, I won't bother you again." I smiled and took a wrapped up sandwich out if my jacket pocket. "Here."

My dad took the sandwich and made a shooing motion with it. "Goodbye Taylor."

I laughed and left through the back door. Standing in the sun, I relished the happy feeling of everything being temporarily right with the world. Too soon, a noise from the side road caught my attention and I went to check it out.

"Shit," I muttered. A big rig had parked alongside the edge of the road. It was the same one described on the scanner. It looked like it had just driven off the set of a Transformers movie too. Dents and scratches could be seen almost anywhere you looked.

The passenger door opened and unexpectedly, April jumped out. She looked over her shoulder as a man rounded the front of the rig. The first thing that jumped out at me, besides his attractiveness, was the intensity of his eyes, and the color. I could clearly see them from where I was standing. They were blue, like...energon. My eyes slid suspiciously from him to April, who was walking toward me.

"I don't know where you got the rig, or who he is, but you'd better take them both back," I said with a dangerously rising temper.

April stopped in front of me with her mouth hanging open. The man behind her looked equally surprised.

"Taylor, I have to tell you something amazing, this guy-" April said before I cut her off.

"No, the police are looking for this rig. I can't have it here! My dad will kill me!"

April wheeled around to stare at the man. "The police are after you?!"

He nodded calmly. "I'm not alarmed. They cannot find me."

"What?!" I stalked over to him. "Of course they can still find you!"

He frowned and said, "I apologize, but you are wrong." With that he turned to the rig and I saw the paint kind of...shimmer and it turned a bright red.

I might have been hallucinating a little bit. I glanced up at the sky. The air wasn't very hot. My mouth wasn't dry. I pulled out my cell to check my reflection in the dark screen. Nothing stood out.

April was suddenly at my side with her hands on my shoulders. I suddenly realized that I was shaking.

"Easy, Taylor. I'd love to explain but not here."

I brushed her off. "You swear that I'm not going to be left out? You'll tell me everything?"

"Cross my heart," April said. She traced an "x" over her chest.

"And hope to die," I finished for her.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. My dad still has a couple warehouses. We can park the rig in one if he needs a place to keep it."

The man dipped his head in my direction. "Many thanks."

Whatever, I thought. I was on alert until I knew exactly who this stranger was. Though I had to wonder, did I already know who he was?

April frowned at me, probably because I was scowling at her friend. "Can we ride in your car? He'll follow us in the truck."

I shook my head .

The guy headed to the rig and April and I started to my car in the driveway. April opened the passenger door and I remembered that I needed the key to the warehouse I had in mind.

"Hold up," I called and ran up the drive way. I got into the garage and opened a cupboard. An endless amount of keys hung on hooks. I searched randomly through them until I found the one I wanted. I slammed the man door shut when I got back outside.

Sure enough, my father opened the back door of the shop at poked his head out. "Why are we slamming doors?"

I ignored his question and hid the key ring behind my back. "I'm going out," I said, hoping that he couldn't tell how startled I was.

He scoffed. "What happened to staying around the house playing babysitter? Never mind, I shouldn't be complaining. Go, take as much time as you need."

Forcing laughter, I waved to him. "Adiós Papi."

He retreated and I went back to my car with a quickened pace. My car is a silver Dodge Charger. She looks like the standard Charger on the outside though, but under her hood she's a beast. I was going to race her the night April got arrested but, things happen.

When I got buckled in, I started her up and backed out of the driveway. We drove past the big rig and it's powerful engine came to life. I constantly checked for it in my rearview mirror as we cruised the streets. I had to take a few alternate roads because most side streets didn't allow rigs. I was kind of glad that would make us take a longer time to get to the warehouse. I sat there with my hands on the wheel, eyes on the road, simmering with aggitation because I had no idea what was going on, or if I was even awake. No way could that rig could have changed colors like that for real. Thankfully, April must have understood my silence.

"Okay, I get that your patience is wearing thin. Totally understandable. I just need to ask you one thing," she said.

I quirked a brow. "What? Why?" I felt her eyes watching me like a hawk.

"Who is your favorite Autobot?"

Incredulous, I contemplated slamming my head into the steering wheel. "Seriously? You know I have two favorites! Sunny n' Sides!" I took a chance to glance at her, to make sure of who I was speaking with.

April waved her hands in front of her face. "Sorry! I just needed to make sure that I was still in the right dimension before I said anything!"

"April, now is a bad time to start playing games," I warned her.

She folded her arms. "I'm not, I swear. You did see the truck change colors, right?"

I nodded, though I was tired of her beating around the bush.

"That...guy, is not from our world. He-"

"No," I interuppted. "You're not about to tell me that he is the Optimus Prime." I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white. We couldn't be in the Transformers world. That was impossible, it only happened in stories. I struggled to find an answer for the weird chameleon truck in my mind. It was ridiculous.

April looked out the back window. "He is," she said as she watched the rig behind us. "I'm as baffled as you are, but I don't know how that truck can drive itself without being something else. And he projects his voice from a CB radio. It's absolutely amazing."

"Okay, so let's say that he is Optimus Prime. How did we get here?"

"Were still where we're supposed to be, Taylor. It's him that is in the wrong dimension."

I frowned. "So how did he get here?"

"I have no idea, he doesn't know either."

Groaning, I led the way into a small parking lot next to my dad's warehouse. I wanted to believe April so much, actually. That might mean I wasn't crazy, and that we were right in the middle of something really special. On the other hand, that would mean that the Decepticons were real, if April was right.

The rig stopped on the side of the road and air released from it's tanks. I got out of the car and jogged to the big bay door that faced the street. With the keys I got from the garage, I unlocked the doors and slid them open. Sunlight brightened the room inside, creating shadows in the corners and behind crates. For a second I peered in, looking for anything that didn't look right. Nothing jumped out at me, figuratively or literally.

I walked out on to the street and waved at the rig. It fired up and I backed away, motioning for it to follow. Walking into the warehouse, I saw April standing by the open door. She was watching the truck, with a awed expression. She'd practically just met the guy, so she said. It was weird to see her looking at anything, or anyone, that way. April was usually hard to impress, influenced by her dad with an idea of how the world could be. J.P. Evans was...difficult, stubborn, intelligent, and cold. April didn't know it, but she was a lot like her dad. They both could talk you into anything, and keep their heads in any situation. But their one fault was that they both naively acted like power was a thing to be taken, right out form under the world's nose. But I would never hold it against her, and I'd have a problem with anyone who did, because I know that it's just her upbringing. I think that if she were just separated from J.P. for awhile, her blindfold would come off and she could really see.

A loud noise distracted me from April and I looked at the truck. The guy had climbed out of the truck after parking it in the warehouse. His eyes made contact with mine and I almost physically reeled backwards. Those neon eyes again. I was so stupid. How in the world could it be true? What could possibly have had the power to do this? I had to know. I saw something lying beside a crate that gave me an idea.

~00~

**Reviews are always welcome, you know. :D Criticisms, praise, cookies, pledges of loyalty to your one and only master... What? Megatron, get away from my laptop. Megatron and his cookies. Geez.**


End file.
